


Hamlet and Ophelia

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s03e08 The Women of Qumar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I have to get out of here.  At least have a drink with me."





	Hamlet and Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hamlet and Ophelia**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** CJ, Larry, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** “I have to get out of here. At least have a drink with me.”  
**Spoiler:** 3-08: The Women of Qumar  
**Written:** 2006-03-09  
**Author's Note:** This is a part of **The Introduction universe**. Another one for Gillian. 

“You did not have a good day.” 

CJ looked up and saw Larry walk out onto the East Wing portico. She slowly blew smoke out of her lungs before drinking beer. 

“What gave you that indication?” she asked as he sat beside her. 

“What if the cow had MS?” 

He lowered his voice and really looked at her with those brown eyes. Different from Toby’s but mesmerizing all the same. Sometimes when she had five minutes to herself, CJ wondered how three such different men had an impact on her heart and soul. She still sought a common thread. 

“I thought what happened in the Oval Office was supposed to stay there.” She muttered. “Who told you?” 

“Take a wild guess.” 

“Yeah. Does he tell you everything?” 

“No, but he knew something was wrong with you today. We talked about it over lunch.” 

“Three things. A, I did not have time for lunch; B, he avoided me like an STD; and 3, I do not like to be the subject of hush-hush conversations amongst the staff.” 

“Um, I think you mean C.” Larry replied. 

“I know what I mean.” 

CJ took a drag from her cigarette. 

“What's the matter?” 

“Are you hungry? I think I am in the mood to eat dangerously. Wanna help?” 

For just a moment a delicious fantasy ran through Larry’s mind. It was the one with CJ stretched out on the bearskin rug and his face between her thighs. That damn fantasy was his nemesis…over the years he got all the others to go away. 

“I think you should just go home.” He said. “Shake it off instead of keeping your blood boiling by rehashing it.” 

“Why do I seem to be the only one who cares Larry? They beat women. They stone them, rape them, and murder them with no provocation. How is that ever OK? Why is this Administration overlooking injustice for a strategic airbase. Nancy McNally doesn’t even care. Worse than that, I am willing to lay a month’s salary on them using the money and weapons we give them to attack us and Israel.” 

“We need…” 

“Don’t you dare say we need that damn airbase!” she exclaimed, tossing her cigarette aside. 

“Calm down CJ.” 

“We have one in Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. We have diplomatic relations with both Jordan and Egypt. We even have a deal with Pakistan. We don’t need Qumar for a damn thing other than imperialistic agendas.” 

“You weren’t in the room when the decision was made. Even if they had overruled you, at least they would have listened. So you would come across as a valued member of the team and not a person who puts the needs of the world’s women ahead of the President’s agenda. A rampaging feminista.” 

“You better be generalizing.” 

“Of course I am. To be honest, I seriously do not like the idea of getting into bed with them. I think rejecting them would make us look tough on terrorism. They are iffy at best on human rights, they hate Israel, and I believe they harbor terrorists. I'm not in the inner sanctum either. At best I can get Leo’s attention for a minute or two.” 

“I'm supposed to be. I cannot do my job efficiently if they shut me out and that was unequivocally proven. But they continue to close the door. Fuck it. I have to get out of here. At least have a drink with me.” 

“No, not tonight, OK. Let me walk you back to your office.” 

“Sometimes I wish things could have been different.” 

CJ said this as they walked down the nearly empty halls. It was a Wednesday and the lack of a major front burner headline had people taking a rest where they could. The House of Representatives was still issuing subpoenas and the President’s veto of the death tax was barely upheld. The Bartlet Administration was swimming upstream. Or up shit’s creek, depending on whom you asked and what time of day it was. 

“Sometimes I think they were supposed to be.” 

“How so?” Larry asked. 

CJ shrugged, throwing her beer bottle in a wastebasket they passed. 

“You are not OK. Maybe I will take you up on that drink.” 

“I don’t need a pity party.” 

Larry pinched her and CJ recoiled. She slapped him across the chest and he winced. 

“That hurt you bastard.” 

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If you do want to go home and sleep it off fine, but don’t push me away, and then moan that no one cares. You know I always care.” 

“Sorry. It just wasn’t a good day. Maybe it would be best if I just ended it.” 

Larry nodded. They walked into her office; he closed the door and leaned on it. 

“Tell me it is going to be better tomorrow.” She said. 

“These past couple of months have been hell for you. Why should tomorrow be any different?” 

CJ laughed as she sprinkled food in the fishbowl. She knew it was not happy, but it wasn’t quite sad either. Resigned maybe. Larry was right…she was living in hell right now. 

“What are you going to do tonight. Cheer me up.” 

“In descending order, go home, have a couple of beers while reading briefing books, watch CNN and then Sportscenter, shower, jerk off in the shower, and sleep.” 

“That sounds better than what I have planned.” 

She walked over to the door with her purse and laptop bag. Larry put his arms around her. 

“After all princess, tomorrow is another day.” 

“Thank you Scarlett O’Hara; I really feel better now.” 

She slipped her arms around his waist and let him embrace her. 

“CJ, I thought…” 

Leo stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife in another man’s arms. In her ex-boyfriend’s arms. 

“I'm getting ready to leave for the night.” CJ replied, moving away from Larry. 

“Me too. Um…” 

“Yeah.” Larry cleared his throat. “Goodnight CJ; goodnight Leo.” 

“Goodnight. Did I interrupt something?” 

“Just a hug. He was reminding that someone cares.” 

“Claudia Jean…” 

“You know what, I just want to go home and climb into a hot bath with a martini and Ani DiFranco. I'm sure you're busy here and that’s fine. Goodnight Leo.” 

She went to walk past him and he took gentle hold of her wrist. 

“I thought we were getting past the bad patch.” He said. “I wanted us to go home together tonight.” 

“You're busy here and you know it.” she replied, breaking their contact. “I’ll see you at home. Or tomorrow maybe.” 

“I love you Claudia Jean.” 

It was barely a whisper so CJ pretended she did not hear it as she walked to the exit. 


End file.
